Hurt Like Me
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Agar Siwon tahu, agar Siwon sadar, betapa Kibum sangat tersiksa tanpanya./ SONGFICT. SiBum. Yaoi. I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me - 2AM. RnR please? :D


"_Saranghae_."

Dan sebuah senyuman terlukis begitu sempurna di bibir merahnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau takkan meninggalkanku."

Senyuman itu terus mengembang. Lambang kebahagiaan tiada tara. Seolah dunia adalah miliknya. Seakan dunia mengelukan namanya untuk mengatakan 'Iya'.

"Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama."

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya sebuah pelukan hangat. Begitu erat dan nyaman. Membungkus dirinya tanpa peduli apa yang 'kan terjadi hari esok. Semuanya terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Tidak. Ia tak ingin melupakannya.

"Kim Kibum, _jeongmal saranghae_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt Like Me**

**by**

**Kim Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: **_They're not mine nor even wish. __**GOD**__ own the cast, __**2AM**__ own the song and I'm own the plot _:).

**Pair:: S**i**B**um (Choi Siwon X Kim Kibum) Slight **H**ae**H**yuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Genre:: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:: Songfict**, **Yaoi**,** OOC**,** OC**,Typo**(s)**,** non **EyD, Berantakan, Alur maju mundur, Abal, Ga sesuai ama lagu, pokoknya** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**Note:: it's Songfict from **__**I Wonder if You Hurt Like Me – 2AM**___

_**(Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya, agar feel-nya terasa :D)**_

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KRIIIIIIIIING~~**_

Dering pekak sebuah benda bernama jam weker memecah hening di kamar itu. Membuat satu-satunya orang di sana menggeliat pelan dalam balutan selimutnya.

Sebuah tangan kurus nan putih keluar dari balik selimut dan terjulur mematikan benda laknat —jam weker sialan— yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya tadi.

Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba terbiasa dengan pencahayaan yang ada. Masih dalam sesi pengumpulan kesadaran, ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan punggung itu bersandar pada dinding.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar. Ia menunduk lalu kembali menarik napas panjang untuk kemudian kembali dihempaskan.

Dialihkannya pandangan pada jendela kamar yang terbuka. Tirai putih transparan di sana berkibar ditiup angin pagi. Seberkas cahaya sang fajar turut menyelinap masuk.

Pagi lagi.

Dan mimpi itu lagi.

Diraihnya segelas air putih pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Mereguknya habis seolah dapat membasuh rasa sakitnya.

Manusia bodoh tak berguna. Hanya bisa diam dan hidup dalam kenangan. Ia dan otak bodohnya yang terus mengulang semua memori itu.

Hidup tak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya. Bahkan, tidak saat ia masih menjadi seorang _trainee_, tidak saat ia harus tinggal jauh dari keluarganya, dan tidak juga saat ia memutuskan vakum sementara dari grup yang membesarkan namanya. Super Junior.

Ah, nama itu. Betapa ia sangat merindukan mereka. Para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya. Juga orang itu.

Ia menggeleng. Jemarinya terangkat mengusap pipinya sendiri. Menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

Selalu. Setiap kali ia mengingatnya, air mata turun tanpa harus dikomandonya. Seperti telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan refleks tiap kali ia tengah mengingat _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ yang begitu ia sayangi. _Namja_ yang selalu ada untuk bicara pertama kali dengannya. _Namja _yang akan selalu teringat kata-katanya.

'Kim Kibum, _jeongmal saranghae_.'

Ia lalu berdehem pelan dan kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tangannya kembali mengusap kasar pipinya sendiri. Menghapus jejak air mata itu lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**As i think only of you all day  
A single stream of tear flows on its own**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langkahnya pelan menyusuri pedestrian lalu berbelok ke taman. Hari ini cuaca tak terlalu panas juga tak terlalu mendung. Musim gugur. Selalu terasa seperti musim penantian.

Entah dari mana ia punya anggapan seperti itu. Tiap buku roman yang dibacanya, musim gugur adalah musim di mana sang pemeran utama menanti seseorang. Entah itu salah satu keluarganya atau kekasihnya.

Dan dalam kasusnya ini, ia menanti kekasihnya.

Kakinya masih berderap. Bergantian melangkah menjejak dedaunan kering yang gugur melekat di tanah. Hembusan napas hangatnya beruap menyatu dengan udara dingin.

Setahun. Waktu yang cukup lama. Terlebih hanya untuk menanti.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah kursi taman. Duduk di sana dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Semua berubah.

Dulu, di sini pernah ada kenangan yang begitu manis. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Dan kini... mungkin hanya akan jadi kenangannya seorang.

Napas lelahnya kembali terhempas. Seolah berharap radang di hatinya ikut terhempas.

Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar apalagi hanya untuk menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Dan bagaimana jika keajaiban itu tak datang dalam setahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun ke depan? Atau mungkin, bagaimana jika keajaiban itu takkan pernah datang menghampirinya?

Selama ini ia dikenal sebagai _namja_ yang dingin. Tak pernah terlihat melankolis. Namun kini, ah tepatnya, setahun ini... tangis air mata begitu bersahabat dengannya.

Seperti telah menjadi kegiatan rutin baginya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Step by step, i see you  
So even as i work, tears flow without me knowing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Flashback_

_._

"Kita mau ke mana, _hyung_?" Kibum mengernyit heran saat tangannya ditarik seorang _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya._ Namja_ tampan yang menjadi seniornya.

"Diam saja, ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua." Sebuah senyuman tersemat begitu manis di bibir joker _namja_ itu.

Kibum tak dapat berbuat apa pun. Ia terlalu heran sekaligus penasaran. Apapun yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh _hyung_nya ini pastilah sangat spesial. _Well_, dia bilang ini akan jadi rahasia mereka berdua saja 'kan?

"Taraaa!" _Namja_ itu menatap bergantian antara satu direksi dengan wajah heran Kibum.

Kibum makin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap _hyung_nya bingung.

_Namja_ itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tch, lihat ke sana!" Ia memutar tubuh Kibum sehingga melihat apa yang telah disiapkannya.

Dan seketika Kibum terbelalak. Obsidiannya membola. Bergantian ia menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan pemandangan di depan sana. "Siwon _hyung_, ini..."

"Untukmu." Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam arang milik Kibum.

Kembali Kibum menatap ke depan. Sebuah sudut taman —tepatnya di sebuah gazebo— telah dihias begitu cantik. Satu meja bundar yang penuh makanan dengan dua kursi berhadapan. Semak di sekelilingnya dihiasi beberapa lampu hias bersinar putih kebiruan lembut. Dan, oh! Lihat yang bertebaran disana! Lilin beraroma lavender berpendar semu biru yang begitu cantik. Harumnya menguar diterpa angin malam.

"Ini indah." Gumam Kibum tanpa sadar.

"Seindah dirimu."

Kibum menoleh. Dan ia menemukan Siwon tengah menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Kibum berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah didapatkannya. "_Hyung_..."

"_Saengil chukkae_, Kibummie." Siwon tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

_._

_Flashback off_

_._

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. Dan lagi-lagi tangannya mengusap kasar pada pipi putih miliknya sendiri. Semoga pipi pucatnya tak berubah lecet memerah saat ia mencoba menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

Dilangkahkan kakinya agak cepat. Berharap orang lain tak menangkap kilauan bening di pipinya. Sungguh, ia benci perasaan tersiksa seperti ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Even when i sing  
Even when i walk the streets  
I'm filled with thoughts of you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KLINTIING~**_

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sang penjaga toko menoleh saat mendengar bel pertanda pintu dibuka berbunyi.

Kibum tersenyum pada sang penjaga toko bunga.

"Ah, Kibum _oppa_ kau datang lagi?" Senyuman khas yang ceria tersungging di bibir plum sang penjaga toko.

"Ne, Yoona-_yah_. Tolong yang seperti biasa ya?" Kibum tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di kursi tunggu.

"_Nde_, mohon tunggu sebentar." Yoona segera berlari menuju sudut ruangan yang terisi penuh dengan kumpulan bunga segar.

Kibum memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak terasa sudah setahun ia rutin ke sini. Dengan tujuan yang sama dan objek yang juga selalu sama. Helaan napas kembali ia buang.

Rasanya begitu sesak. Menanggung ini semua sendiri. Menangis dan tersiksa sendirian.

Hidup dalam kenangan yang seharusnya menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidup ternyata sangat sulit. Ini terasa begitu mencekiknya. Perlahan demi perlahan menyumbat napas kehidupannya. Membuatnya tersiksa disetiap detik hidupnya.

"Ini dia, _oppa_." Yoona berjalan ke meja kasir sambil menggenggam seikat bunga. Buket bunga cantik dengan tiga jenis rupa.

Kibum tersenyum dan bangkit menghampiri meja kasir.

"Seperti biasa semuanya 20 ribu _won_." Dan seperti biasa Yoona menyunggingkan senyuman ramahnya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan mengambil dompet di tasnya.

Tak lama, wajah Yoona berubah sendu. "_Oppa_, apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya bisa berharap semoga semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kibum mendongak. Ia menemukan Yoona menatapnya sambil tersenyum lemah. "Apa maksudmu, Yoona-_yah_?" Kembali menunduk mencari dompet.

Yoona tersenyum sedu, "Yarrow, Iris dan Lavender. Adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk melambangkan seberapa sakit dirimu."

Kibum terdiam dari kegiatannya sesaat. Melirik Yoona sekilas lalu segera kembali mencari dompetnya.

"Kesembuhan, harapan akan kepercayaan, dan penantian."

Kibum menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia cepat-cepat meletakkan uang dua lembar 10 ribu _won_ di meja kasir lalu segera mengambil buket bunganya. Dengan tergesa ia keluar dari toko bunga itu tanpa mempedulikan Yoona yang menatapnya prihatin.

Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sesak yang meronta ingin dimuntahkan lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I wonder if you hurt like me  
I wonder if you cry like me  
I wonder if you live all day in memories like me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Flashback_

_._

"Kami akan berangkat ke China besok." Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum yang kini tengah bersandar di dadanya.

"SuShow 4 ya?" Gumam Kibum pelan.

"_Ne_." Siwon menghela napasnya, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu nanti." Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

Kibum menepuk pelan dada bidang tempatnya bersandar. "Kau kan hanya pergi seminggu."

Siwon terkekeh, "Dan hanya karena seminggu jadi aku tak boleh merindukanmu?"

Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Tentu kau harus merindukanku." Wajahnya terasa memanas.

"_Aigo_, kau manis sekali Kibummie." Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi tembam milik Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa diam membiarkan rona wajahnya makin menyebar.

"Ah, karena besok aku harus pergi, jadi aku akan menginap di sini malam ini."

Kening Kibum mengkerut. "_Wae_?"

"Agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu. Mungkin saja itu bisa mengurangi kadar rinduku padamu saat di China nanti." Senyuman _pervert_ tersemat di bibir Siwon.

"_Ya_! Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang macam-macam!" Kibum menegakkan duduknya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Siwon tergelak, "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau apa, _eoh_?"

Kibum terdiam. Wajahnya merah sempurna dan ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Kibum lalu berbisik pelan tepat di depan telinganya, "Dasar _pervert_."

_**BLUSH!**_

Rona wajah Kibum kini benar-benar padam. Hampir mendekati ungu. Membuat Siwon tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah pembalasan dendam Kibum yang dengan membabi buta memukul Siwon menggunakan bantal sofa berkali-kali. Namun Siwon seolah sudah tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ia terus tergelak.

Benar-benar malam terakhir yang indah untuk dikenang. Sekaligus menyakitkan.

_._

_Flashback off_

_._

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah gedung besar tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah gedung yang selama setahun ini hampir seperti rumah singgah keduanya. Tempat bernaung orang itu.

Ia menggenggam erat buket yang dibawanya. Bibirnya hampir sobek saking kerasnya ia menggigit. Sudah setahun, namun emosi kesedihan tiap akan memasuki gedung ini tak pernah bisa terbiasa. Selalu saja berakhir dengan ia yang berwajah sembab memasuki ruangan orang itu berada.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum-_sshi_." Seorang perawat di meja _recepsionist _menyapanya.

Kibum tersenyum.

Entah apa yang ia usahakan. Tersenyum dengan mata sembab seperti itu? Memang apa yang ingin disembunyikan jika itu sudah begitu jelas terlihat?

Ia tertawa pelan. Miris dan menyedihkan. Itulah dirinya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**There are many things to laugh about forcibly  
Like a wind-up doll, like it's my job, i laugh**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kakinya terus melangkah sepanjang lorong. Hanya tinggal satu tikungan di depan dan ia sudah bisa melihat ruangan orang itu.

Ia berbelok dan terus berjalan. Langkahnya tenang meski nyatanya perasaan tak percaya itu selalu hadir. Bersisian dengan perasaan takut. Orang itu bisa pergi kapan saja. Dan selama setahun ini, itu yang selalu menjadi kecemasan terbesarnya.

Tangan putih itu terulur menyentuh gagang pintu. Menggesernya perlahan lalu menelusup masuk.

Bola obsidiannya agak terkejut melihat beberapa orang di sana. "Hae _hyung_?"

Donghae menoleh. "Ah, Kibummie." Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Halo, Kibummie." Di samping Donghae, Eunhyuk turut tersenyum pada Kibum.

Sial! Kenapa mereka harus tersenyum? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa Kibum tengah tersiksa di balik senyuman yang ia coba berikan untuk membalasnya?

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu kau jadi sekurus ini." Donghae menepuk pelan kepala Kibum yang kini tengah mengganti bunga di vas dengan bunga baru yang dibawanya.

"_Jeongmal_? Aku tak menyadarinya." Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menghampiri mereka dan mengusap punggung Kibum perlahan. Ia lalu menoleh pada Donghae, "Hae, temani aku mencari sarapan, ya?"

Donghae menatap Kibum sekilas. Ia mengerti. "Baiklah. Bummie kami pergi dulu, _ne_?" Menepuk bahu Kibum sekali lalu beranjak menuju pintu bersama Eunhyuk.

Kibum terdiam. Hanya detak jam dinding dan suara _elektrokardiogram_ yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Namun semengganggu apapun, mesin itulah yang selalu menjadi harapannya. Penanda kehidupan orang itu. Penanda orang itu masih di sini bersamanya.

"Siwon _hyung_, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tatapannya teralihkan pada seorang _namja_ tampan dengan rona pucat di sekujur tubuhnya. Terbaring lemah dengan selang oksigen penyuplai kehidupan terpasang di mana-mana. Membuat setiap orang yang menatapnya pasti berpikir bahwa ia adalah manusia kabel.

Kibum tersenyum lemah. Ia mengusap kening Siwon dengan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_." Dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

_._

_Flashback_

_._

"_Oppa_, cepat lihat berita di tv!"

Kibum menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengar Saehee —_yeodongsaeng_nya— berteriak histeris. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kerutan heran muncul di dahinya.

"Cepat nyalakan televisi!" Saehee kembali berteriak.

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Adiknya ini memang tak kenal sopan santun. Ia menekan tombol '_On_' pada remote tv dan seketika terpaku.

'_Siang tadi di daerah Nanjing – China, mobil van yang membawa sebagian rombongan dari sebuah boyband terkenal asal Korea Selatan bernama Super Junior menabrak pembatas jalan di arah yang berlawanan karena selip ban._

_Menurut saksi mata, saat para penumpang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri, sebuah truk berkecepatan cepat melaju dan menabrak badan mobil hingga terbalik beberapa kali. Dari informasi yang kami terima, korban selamat hanya empat orang._'

Obsidian Kibum makin membulat. Keringat tanpa undangan hawa panas mengucur di keningnya.

'_Semua anggota boyband tersebut selamat karena mereka duduk di kursi penumpang dan berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Namun seorang di antara mereka yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan mengalami luka cukup parah. Sedangkan sang supir sendiri tewas seketika di tempat kejadian._'

Acara berita yang kini menjadi sorotan seluruh dunia itu masih terus berlanjut namun Kibum sudah tak menyimaknya. Semuanya terlihat berputar. Ia pusing dan tiba-tiba merasa mual.

Shock, cemas, takut, semuanya melebur bersamaan. Membuatnya hanya bisa termangu dan menggeleng pelan tak percaya.

_._

_Flasback off_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Even when i watch tv  
Even when i meet my friends  
I'm filled with thoughts of you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hyung_, apa kau tau? Aku selalu menangis jika mengingatmu." Tangan Kibum terulur dan menggenggam tangan besar Siwon. Dibawanya tangan besar itu ke pipinya. Membuatnya bersentuhan langsung dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di sana.

"Kau selalu bilang, tak ingin melihatku menangis." Kibum mencoba menahan isak yang semakin besar. "Tapi apa kau tahu? Kaulah yang kini membuatku terus menangis." Masih sambil menggenggamnya, Kibum mencium lembut telapak tangan pucat itu.

"Aku tersiksa sendirian di sini, _hyung_. Tidakkah kau juga tersiksa tanpaku di sana?" Kini ia merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon. Dipejamkannya kedua mata. Mencoba mendengarkan alunan detak jantung Siwon yang selalu menjadi harapan terakhirnya untuk terus hidup.

"Kalau kau juga sama tersiksanya, kalau kau juga sama sedihnya, kembalilah _hyung_." Kibum membiarkan air matanya menetes tanpa henti. Hanya di hadapannya ia berani menangis seperti ini. "Hidup sendirian dalam kenangan masa lalu tanpamu itu sangat menyakitkan, _hyung_."

_._

_Flashback_

_._

Kibum tak percaya ini. Semuanya menangis. Bahkan histeris. Ia berjalan pelan di antara mereka. Seolah ia adalah makhluk kasat mata.

Tapi ia salah. Sungmin menatapnya sendu. Begitupun dengan beberapa member di sana.

Kibum seolah tak mengerti, ia terus melangkah pelan. Mendekati Nyonya Choi yang kini tengah menangis histeris di depan sebuah pintu. Ia menatapnya sesaat yang juga dibalas oleh Nyonya Choi.

Dan tanpa ia duga, Nyonya Choi memeluknya. Sangat erat. Hampir membuatnya kehilangan napas. "_Ahjumma_?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Siwonnie... _uri_ wonnie..." Hanya itu yang terus diucapkan sang _yeojya_ paruh baya disela isaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Siwon _hyung_? Ia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Kibum menoleh pada Donghae yang saat itu diketahuinya semobil dengan Siwon. "Bahkan Donghae _hyung_ tak luka parah sedikitpun."

"Nak..." Tuan Choi menepuk pelan punggung Kibum. Lalu menggeleng perlahan.

Bersamaan dengan Kibum yang ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, sang Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia menurunkan maskernya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin Kibum kutuk dikemudian hari.

"Kami sudah memperbaiki beberapa susunan tulang yang retak dan mengeluarkan gumpalan darah di batang otaknya. Seharusnya itu berhasil, namun ia masih dalam keadaan koma." Dokter itu terlihat ragu dan membuang napasnya perlahan. "Kita hanya bisa menunggunya siuman. Dan jika sampai beberapa hari ke depan ia tak juga sadar..." Suaranya hilang.

Para member Super Junior yang lain bahkan sudah mulai kembali menitikkan air mata. Tapi Kibum masih belum mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka tangisi?

"Apa, Dok? Jika ia tak juga sadar maka apa yang terjadi?" Kibum menatap Dokter itu dengan mata berair. Siap menangis kapan saja.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban datang."

Dan Nyonya Choi jatuh pingsan. Beberapa member membantu Tuan Choi untuk menolong Nyonya Choi. Dan sebagian member masih menangis. Namun tak tahukah mereka? Kibum berdiri sendirian di sana. Menghadapi kenyataan paling berat dalam hidupnya mungkin sampai beberapa tahun ke depan.

Air matanya menetes. Sekali, dua kali, ketiga kali, dan tak terhitung lagi. "Tidak mungkin..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Berkali-kali menolak kenyataan yang terlampau menohok. Namun, itulah kenyataannya. Choi Siwonnya, kekasih hatinya, takkan sadar sampai keajaiban datang menghampiri.

_._

_Flashback off_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I wonder if you hurt like me  
I wonder if you cry like me  
I wonder if you live all day in memories like me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Harinya terus berputar. Meski tanpa Siwon, hidupnya harus tetap berputar. Mungkin Siwon takkan pernah tahu, betapa Kibum sangat tersiksa tanpanya.

Kibum menjalani harinya dengan biasa. Bekerja, makan malam dengan teman, atau menonton _premiere_ film yang baru saja dilakoninya. Ia sungguh terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ia tersenyum. Dan itu membuat orang di sekitarnya berpikir bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Namun jika kau mau lebih jeli, lihat matanya. Ada sebuah ruang hampa yang begitu kentara di sana. Tak perlu bantuan, kau bisa menemukannya dengan mata telanjang.

Ada lubang kesedihan yang begitu menganga juga suram. Sebuah luka yang ditorehkannya sendiri demi menghilangkan kesedihan. Senyuman demi menutupi tangisan. Yang ironisnya malah membuat lukanya semakin perih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because i smile every day  
Because i show my smiles,  
They think i am happy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hai, apa kabar _hyung_? Apa kau merindukanku?" Kibum menyimpan tasnya di sofa lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Siwon. Ia masih dengan setianya menggantikan bunga di vas dengan tiga jenis bunga yang sama semenjak Siwon masuk pertama kali ke rumah sakit ini tiga tahun yang lalu.

"_Hyung_, aku baru saja menyelesaikan syuting film terbaruku. Kau lihat? Aku bermain bersama Kyuhyun." Wajahnya begitu berseri menatap sampul CD yang dibawanya. "Akhirnya bocah itu mau juga masuk ke dunia akting." Ia terkekeh pelan. Diletakkannya CD bersampul gambar dirinya bersama Kyuhyun, ke dalam sebuah laci di nakas samping tempat tidur Siwon.

"Wah, lihat ini. Tak terasa aku sudah banyak membintangi film juga drama." Kibum menatap tak percaya pada kumpulan CD di dalam laci tersebut. "Kau benar-benar harus bangun dan menontonnya bersamaku, _hyung_." Ia menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum lemah.

Ya, waktu telah berlalu. Dan selama itu Siwon tetap di sana. Terbaring tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan siuman. Keajaiban masih enggan menghampirinya. Dan Kibum masih setia menantinya.

Bersama doa yang di panjatkannya. Yarrow, doa kesembuhan dan kesehatan. Iris, doa harapan dan kepercayaan. Serta Lavender, penantiannya yang tak kunjung surut.

Ia akan terus menanti. Ia percaya, Tuhan mendengar semua doanya.

Meski tiga tahun berlalu, ia masih terus bersembunyi. Dalam topeng senyumannya dan menangis di hadapan kekasihnya. Hanya di hadapan Siwon, ia berani menunjukkan air matanya.

Agar Siwon tahu, agar Siwon sadar, betapa Kibum sangat tersiksa tanpanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But how can i smile, how can i smile without you  
I smile and i smile but tears flow again**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ngh..." Kibum menggeliat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menguap. Saat kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna, ia terbelalak. Ini... kenapa ia bisa tidur di tempat tidur Siwon? Bukankah semalam ia tidur di sofa?

Ia panik. Lalu di mana Siwon _hyung_nya? Apa dia diculik?

Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidur itu lalu dengan tergesa-gesa mencari Siwon.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Kibum terdiam. Ia seolah membeku. Mungkinkah ia berhalusinasi? Atau mungkin telinganya sendiri membohonginya?

"Kibummie,_ gwaenchana_?"

Telinganya tak mungkin salah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dan obsidiannya kini membulat. Apa ini saatnya? Saat keajaiban datang menghampirinya? "Siwon _hyung_?"

"Ah, aku habis dari kamar kecil tadi. Ap—"

_**BRUKK!**_

"_Hyung_..." Kibum memeluknya erat. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Entah ini mimpi atau keajaiban, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin terus bersama Siwon. "Kau kembali, _hyung. _Kau sembuh..."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "_Ne_. Aku pulang, Kibummie."

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Hari ini, dunia entertainment kembali dikejutkan dengan berita heboh. Seorang anggota Boyband yang kini telah mendunia bernama Super Junior, terbangun setelah 7 tahun koma. Semuanya dikarenakan kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu yang terjadi di Nanjing, China. Entah ini keajaiban atau apa, namun yang jelas, kini para keluarga serta teman dekat begitu bahagia menyambut kembalinya Choi Siwon._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Penantian akan selalu terbalaskan. Tergantung dari sisi mana kau menilai balasannya. Tak peduli baik atau buruk, penantianmu pasti terbalaskan. Jika tak percaya, tanyakanlah pada waktu."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: haha, apa ada yang udah pernah baca ini? Yeah, ini emang udah pernah di publish buat lomba bulan lalu di FB. Dan alhamdullilah menang, tapi menang WO =="**_

_**Hah~ yang penting SiBum harus tetap eksis lah :D #Plak!**_

_**Gimana? Galaunya kerasa ga? Bikinnya sambil ngegalau SS4 kemaren neh! xD haha**_

_**Now, if you mind,**_

_**Review please :D**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
